


Want

by FloweryAlien



Series: Garak/Bashir Short Story Time!! [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite sure how to summarize this, so how about: Friends to Lovers in a span of a mini fic!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

PAST:

 

"Julian, I don't understand why you can't see it: The man _wants_ you." Jadzia Dax spoke almost in a plea directly into Julian, sitting across from her.

He shifted in his seat then looked down, "He . . .I . . " He trailed off knowing not where to go.

Jadzia smiled warmly helping him back on the right track, "Why don't you just ask him? See where it goes from there?"

 

 

*****

PRESENT:

Bashir awaited Garak's much anticipated response.

The Cardassian sighed a tad woefully. "No. My dear, I'm afraid I am beyond simply _wanting_ you."

A moment of silent stairs passed over them until Julian smiled, "Maybe I want you too."

 

*****

FUTURE:

"Why didn't you tell me this is what you wanted years ago?" Julian's warm breath brushed across Garak's close, cool lips.

Garak reached out pulling Bashir closer the blankets soft on top of them, and Garak's night-shirt soft to Julian as he moved closer into Garak's arms. The tailor closed his eyes looking peaceful and tranquil, then he opened them. Looking once again into Julian's. His voice soft and sweet to the doctor's ears.

"Well I have you now don't I? That's all I ever _wanted._ "

 

 ***** END *****

 


End file.
